That Faithful Night
by kawaiinoypi
Summary: Tohru loses her loved ones. Now she has to deal with this loss. How will she get over this? At least Tohru has her best friends and the Sohmas by her side. She slowly begins to fall in love with Kyo and Yuki. Who will she choose?


**That Faithful Night**

**Chapter 1-How It All Began**

**Summary-Tohru loses her loved ones. Now she has to deal with this loss.**

**At least Tohru has her best friends and the Sohmas by her side,**

**but she's eventually going to have to pick between Kyo and**

**Yuki.**

The Hondas and Sohmas are good family friends. Today is the New 

**Year. Akito decides to invite the Hondas to their party. The Hondas **

**agreed, but Tohru had to follow. She had to finish a project with Saki **

**Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. When they finished Saki and Arisa decided to**

**bring Tohru to the Sohma house.**

**Chinese New Year. 1/29/06**

**When they got there Kyo and Yuki were standing at the door. When**

**they saw this they knew something was wrong, because at school they**

**never wanted to see each other, and they always argued. So when they**

**saw Kyo and Yuki standing next to each other they knew something was**

**wrong.**

**Kyo said, "We need to talk to Tohru. Alone."**

**Yuki said, "It's important Saki-san and Arisa-san."**

**Saki and Arisa nodded, and told Tohru to call them the next day. So**

**they said good-bye, and walked back home. As they disappeared into the**

**distance they shouted, "Happy New Year."**

**Kyo and Yuki then lead Tohru into the house, and into a quiet room**

**away from the living room where the rest of the Sohmas were.**

**Kyo and Yuki then sat Tohru in a chair, and Ayame came in with his**

**Special tea. He then gave it to Thoru. She was surprised by this kind**

**gesture because Ayame only lets three people drink his tea. (Akito, Hatori,**

**Shigure, and of course himself)**

**Tohru thanked Ayame, and took a sip. She then told him how great it**

**was. Ayame smiled and walked away. Tohru realized he wasn't himself**

**today, and was getting worried. Ayame, Kyo, and Yuki all seemed so sad.**

**Kyo then said, "Your parents were on their way to the Sohmas' main**

**House, but they ran into some trouble."**

**Yuki interrupted and said, "They got into a car accident Honda-san."**

**Hatori came in and said, "Honda-kun I'm sorry, but your parents**

**didn't make it."**

**Tohru started to cry. Her parents were gone. She has nowhere to go. **

**Kyo and Yuki were there to comfort her.**

**Kyo said, "Don't cry we're here for you."**

**Yuki said, "You can stay with us at Shigure's house Honda-san."**

**Tohru said, "Thank you. I am grateful to have all of you."**

**They hugged, and Kyo and Yuki changed into their zodiac forms the **

**cat and the dog.**

**Tohru then decides to go out to get fresh air. She looks up at the star**

**filled sky, and prays to the heavens that one day she would see her**

**parents again.**

**As a tear rolled down from Tohru's eyes Kyo comes and wipes it.**

**Kyo said, "Don't cry Tohru. I want you to be happy. Besides you're **

**not alone. The Sohmas and I are here for you."**

**They gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then look up **

**at the starry night sky.**

**Then, all of a sudden a cool wind passes by. Tohru started to shiver. **

**When Kyo realized this he tool off his jacket and put it on Tohru's back.**

**Momiji was secretly watching from behind. He started dancing **

**Around the house singing, "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."**

**Kyo heard this and said, "Momiji you little brat. We didn't even kiss. **

**So shut up!"**

"**At least not yet," said Momiji.**

**Kyo then started to chase Momiji all around the house. Tohru **

**couldn't help but worry. They could get hurt.**

**Yuki saw Tohru worrying and said, "Honda-san don't worry about **

**them. They'll be okay."**

**Yuki then reached into his pocket. Is his hand was a red box with **

**gold ribbon. He then gave it to Tohru.**

**Yuki said, "It's a little New Year's present."**

**Tohru opened it, and inside was a red ribbon.**

**Tohru said, "Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you."**

**Yuki said, "It will bring you good luck."**

**He then helped Tohru put on the ribbon.**

**Yuki said, "Wow. You look beautiful."**

**Tohru blushed with embarrassment. **

**Yuki then held out his hand and said, "Shall we join the others."**

**Tohru nodded and held his hand. They walked side-by-side and **

**hand-in-hand on their way to the front of the house. Everyone was getting**

**ready to light the fireworks. They started to count. Ten-nine-eight-seven-**

**six-five-four-three-two-one. GUNG HAY FAT CHOY! (HAPPY CHINESE**

NEW YEAR!)

**This faithful night was the first time Toru didn't spend New Year's **

**with her parents, but she was happy because the Sohmas loved and cared **

**about her. She would never be alone with Kyo, Yuki, and the rest of the **

**Sohmas by her side.**

**A/N-I wanted to publish the first chapter of my story on January 29, 2006**

**(Chinese New Year), but I couldn't. I hope you like my story so far.**

**Please don't forget to review. If you have any suggestions please tell**

**me so I can make the story more enjoyable. Thank you for reading my **

**story. Now let's welcome the year of the dog. GUNG HAY FAT CHOY! **

**(HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!) **


End file.
